


Shopping

by girlingoldboots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson does the shopping and runs some errands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thegameison_sh community on LiveJournal. Cycle 4, Round 2 prompt was: _Out of the Ordinary_
> 
> This was a last minute entry on my part as I was stuck on this for ages. I'm not happy with it, but If you like and you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

Martha Hudson was a very practical woman. It was easier to devote different days to different tasks. Today was Wednesday. That meant it was off to the shops and various errands. getting her coat and her purse she stopped off at 221B to see if her boys needed anything whilst she was going out.

"A fire extinguisher." was John's reply.

"A loaded gun, preferably with high calibre ammunition." was Sherlock's.

There's a pause before she replies. "I'll see what I can do, Dear."

As she left she stopped off at Mrs. Turner's to see if the gathering from their old group from St. Trinian's was still on, and maybe next time they'd have chocolate cake instead of the lemon pie. Before heading to the market she stopped off at the King's College university library to meet with the nice young man who she gets her herbal soothers from. He thanked her for the help with his paper last week, and it was brilliant how she knew so much about explosions.

"You pick things up here and there." was her reply.

She stopped at the newspaper office to place an advert for 221C. Hopefully it will be rented eventually and the tenants would stay longer than a week.

Market was next, she bought things to make a cake with, plus groceries for the next couple of days. She also purchased a tangerine.

Paying a visit to St. Bart's she paid a visit to Sherlock's quiet little doctor friend. She tried to be a friend to the girl, as she was the sort of girl that needed a mother, and even though it wasn't her place the girl needed someone in her life.

"Anything wrong with John or Sherlock?" Molly asked worried.

"No Dear, just wanted to see how you were getting on. I was out and about, thought I'd stop by."

"Oh..." There's a pause. "Things are better. Not great but better. "I'll be coming by next week to help John clean out some of Sherlock's expired experiments."

"That's sweet of you to do so, and before I forget, here." And she gave Molly the tangerine.

"I like tangerines, thank you." the girl smiled.

"They'll put more colour in your cheeks." and she smiled and made her excuses to leave.

Getting home she dropped off the extra things for John and Sherlock, not that she was their housekeeper but both men could stand to eat a little better now and then. Not that she was going to make a habit of cooking for them, she was their landlady after all, nothing more. John thanked her for the fire extinguisher and Sherlock groused that she didn't get him a gun. He was curled up on the couch in the foetal position and she just patted him on the head. "Sorry, Dear. Firearms are not in your best interest when you're stroppy."

Before he could start ranting about how not stroppy he was and how he was never ' _stroppy_ '.

"Would you like some tea?" John offered.

"No thank you. I think I'm just going to make it an early night."

"Alright then." He said. "Do anything interesting today?"

"No, just the weekly shopping is all."


End file.
